Emma's story
by its not you its me
Summary: Rick and Evie have another child, a daughter named Emma. What would Tomb of the Dragon Emperor be like with her there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters I wish I did, but that is just wishful thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters I wish I did, but that is just wishful thinking. I only own Emma.

"I sent Alex three letters and he hasn't written me back, I do hope nothing is wrong," Evie O' Connell told her husband Rick at the dinner table.

"He's probably busy with his studies, give him some time," Rick answered back.

"Doubt it," Emma muttered under her breath. Emma was 14, six years younger than her brother Alex. She looked like her mother, but she had Alex's sandy hair and Rick's sense of adventure and love of guns.

"Emma, don't talk like that, we know you miss him," Evie told her.

"Yea, every morning you ask if Alex has written back yet, even on Sundays, and we all know, no post on Sundays," Rick said, smirking.

"Fine, I miss him. Why'd he have to school so far away?" Emma asked.

Before either of her parents could comfort her, the butler came in serving their dinner.

"Finally, you've found a sport that doesn't involve guns," Evie commented before biting into her fish. Upon realizing that there was a bullet in it, her eyes widened.

"So much for that," Emma muttered again, as Rick looked at Evie defensively.

"Well, I was having trouble with the hooks, so..." he trailed off.

"So, what you just shot them?" an angered Evie asked her husband. She did not approve of guns.

"So that explains the hook in your neck!" Emma said knowingly.

"Emma, just eat," Her father told her.

She finished her dinner quickly, and asked to be excused. She hurried through the hallways of her parents' mansion until she found her favorite place, the library. She picked a book and settled into a deep armchair and got lost in a world full of excitement and adventure.

After agreeing to deliver the Eye of Shangri-La safely to the Chinese people, Rick went to find his daughter.

He poked his head into the library and found her, nose buried in a book.

"I thought I'd find you here!" he exclaimed, startling her. She looked up, and he continued. "We've been given a task, to deliver and artifact to the Chinese people, and you're coming with us."

"Do I have to?" She asked her father.

"Come on Emma, it'll be and adventure, you'll have fun, I know it. And we'll visit your Uncle Jonathan at his nightclub!" He finished triumphantly, seeing as Emma missed Jonathan almost as much as she missed Alex.

"Ok dad, why not."

"Alright, now get packing, we leave in the morning."

**A/N: Is this worth continuing? Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters I wish I did, but that is just wishful thinking

I'm not sure about what exactly went on in this scene because it's been a few days since I've seen the movie. And it's from Emmas POV so it won't be just like the movie.

The next day, the family arrived in China, and set off to Jonathan's nightclub.

When they got there, Emma caught a glimpse of Alex. "Mum, Alex is here," she whispered to her mother.

"Of course he's not dear, where did you get that silly notion?" Evie asked her daughter skeptically.

"Your minds just playing tricks, you want to see him so bad, your imagining him. I promise once we leave China, we'll go see him, hows that sound?" Rick said.

"Ok, but I still saw him. And why'd I have to wear this dress? It makes me look like a..."

"A what, exactly?" Evie asked angrily, "You look fine, stop complaining."

"I wouldn't answer that if I were you, Emma," Rick warned.

"Never mind," Emma muttered.

Rick grinned to himself, _Crisis averted. _He had no clue when it came to girls and clothing, but he did know that an angry Evie and a sullen Emma was never a good thing.

Jonathan looked up from his place at the bar and his blood chilled. Rick, his sister Evie, and his niece Emma were heading towards him. _Oh no! They must know Alex is here and I'm going to get it because he's in my nightclub!_ He thought worriedly to himself.

"Jonathan!" Evie exclaimed.

"I didn't know he was here! He just showed up," Jonathan said, in an attempt to protect himself from Evie's wrath if she knew Alex was here.

"Who's here? Oh it's so good to see you!" Evie said hugging her brother.

"Uncle Jon!" Emma cried.

"Emma! You've gotten so tall!" Jonathan said as he hugged his niece.

"Quite the place you got here, Jonathan," Rick said, looking around.

"It's so good to see you all! Come on! Lets have some more drinks!" Jonathan gestured for the bartender, as Alex came flying out of the other room, propelled by the blow.

Emma rolled her eyes to herself as her mother fretted over Alex and dabbed at his nose with a hankercheif.

"Mum, I'm fine stop it," Alex said pushing her hand away.

"What are you doing here? And why aren't you in school?" Rick angrily asked his son.

"I knew he was here, but they didn't belive me!" Emma whispered, crossly to Jonathan.

"Thats my smart girl," He whispered back.

"I'm here for an archeological dig, we uncovered The Dragon Emperors Tomb," Alex told his family.

"Really?" Emma perked up.

"Yep, and they are putting it on display tomorrow night, and I'll take you to go see it, if you want to that is," He added sheepishly.

"I think we can spare some time, how about it Rick?" Evie asked.

"That'll be interesting, for us and Emma," Rick answered her.

"What about me?" Emma asked, breaking out of her thoughts

"I'm taking you to see the tomb I helped discover tomorrow," Alex told his sister.

**A/N: Not my best piece of writing, but reveiw please, sorry I couldn't remember most of what happened in that scene, so I kind of made stuff up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Mummy, that is just wishful thinking on my part

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Mummy, that is just wishful thinking on my part. I only own Emma.

This scene never took place in the movie. Just something that I wanted to add.

A few hours before the exhibit, the O'Connells were sitting in the office of Jonathan's nightclub.

Evie, Rick, and Alex were discussing the Dragon Emperor and his history, while Emma, happily without a dress, was sketching in a notebook.

"Alex," Evie whispered to her son.

"Yes Mum?" Alex asked.

"Go talk to your sister," Evie said gesturing at Emma. "She missed you, and would probably like to talk to you."

Alex rolled his eyes. "She didn't miss me, she barely said a word to me last night, even when I tried to talk to her," he argued.

"Just do as your mother says. You haven't lived with her for the last two years, and she asks about you a lot, because you were to busy to write," Rick said, scowling at him.

"Fine, fine," Alex put his hands up in defense, and walked over to his sister, who was completely oblivious to the conversation that just took place.

He sat down next to her and asked, "Hey Emma, whatcha got there?"

"Nothing," she muttered, attempting to hide her notebook from Alex's prying eyes.

She wasn't quick enough, and Alex grabbed it out of her hands. His eyes grew at what she had been drawing.

"Well well well, what have we here?" he asked teasing her. "What happened to the 'I hate guns and anything violent Emma' that I left two years ago?"

The notebook was filled with diagrams of guns. Close ups, individual parts, you name it, it was in there.

She blushed and said, "Alex, give it back."

"Come on, it's not a bad thing. I hated guns too, until the day I turned ten and dad took me out shooting."

"You got to go when you were ten? I had to wait until I was thirteen," she exclaimed.

"Yep. Once you have the Rick O'Connell shooting experience, you can never go back," Alex said quoting their father.

Emma smiled a little and nodded.

"So what have you been up to with me gone? Besides getting all trigger happy on me."

"I'm not 'trigger happy!' It hasn't been that interesting. I read a lot. Mum wrote a book, about the adventures with the mummies in Egypt. I still don't believe all of you."

Her parents, Jonathan and Alex used to tell her about their adventures in Egypt with Imhotep and Ardeth Bay. She was two when that happened and they left her home with a Nanny because she was too young. So, naturally she didn't believe them. Although she would love to meet Ardeth Bay.

"Oh, she did? And that all did happen, by the way. And speaking of Mum, she said you missed me."

Emma snickered. "Yea, right. She's probably saying that so we'll get closer together."

"You're likely right, she's always doing that isn't she?"

Meanwhile, Rick and Evie paused from their discussion to look at their children.

"I do wish that they got along better," Evie said wistfully.

"They do get along, it's the difference in age, they don't really have much to do with each other," Rick said.

Evie sighed, "Well, we better go get ready. Come along Emma, we don't want to be late to the exhibit."

They said goodbye to Alex and left to go get changed.

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Took me forever though, got a bit distracted by Monty Python. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. I finally have some time and an idea.**

**Once again, in case you forgot, I don't own the Mummy.**

**Enjoy!**

Once at their hotel, the three O'Connell's started getting ready.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Emma asked shivering.

"I think it's just you, because you're weird," Rick joked with his daughter, earning him a glare.

"Don't joke about it, she may be coming down with something," Evie fretted, laying a hand on Emma's forehead.

"Ugh, Mum get off me. I'm fine! And I really want to go see Alex's discovery," Emma moaned, nudging her mothers hand off her.

"Sweetie, stop. I think you have a fever. We should just stay here and go see the exhibit tomorrow night. How about that?" Evie asked.

"What! No! Mum I said I was fine, please, I really want to go," Emma complained.

"Yea, Evie she's ok, don't get over worried here. We'll go and have a good time," Rick said.

"Exactly, Mum, I'm," Emma paused, feeling something in her stomach and ran off to throw up.

Within five minutes Evie had her in bed with a washcloth on her forehead.

"Now are you sure you don't need anything?" Evie asked.

"Mum, I'm just sick, not dying. Now you and dad go have a good time and say hi to Alex for me," Emma told her parents.

"Will do Ems," Rick said grinning.

They were gone a few minutes later, leaving Emma with nothing to do. She saw a book on the nightstand and started to read it.

_I wish I brought my own books. This one is all the made up adventures Mum, Dad, Uncle Jon and Alex claim they had. Mummies, yea right, _Emma thought to herself as she read her mothers book.

A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened by the loud noises of the fireworks outside.

_Stupid Chinese, with their stupid fireworks, waking me up, _Emma thought to herself fairly disgruntled

She tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail, the noises continued along with what seemed to be gunshots.

She finally started to go back to sleep when her parents, uncle, and brother burst in with some girl she didn't know.

They looked disheveled, worn out, and their clothes were torn.

"What happened to you guys?" Emma asked them wearily.

"We'll tell you in a minute, just go to sleep for a little bit, ok?" Alex told her, not ready to expose his sister to the horrors of fighting mummies.

"Come on, just tell me! I'm not tired you know," Emma said stubbornly.

"All right, but it's a long story," Jonathan said.

**Did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
